Jogo da Sedução
by Nety Granger
Summary: Amor? Paixão? Desejo? Ela talvez não saberia dizer, mas podia afirmar que tudo começou apenas com um jogo de sedução. HxH


**Sexo, vinho e lembranças**.

- Olá! Como vai? Espero que bem. Tenho que te contar algo sobre meu passado... Eu sou uma bruxa nascida trouxa, que conseguiu um trabalho no melhor escritório de Advocacia de Londres para apenas espionar o Diretor geral, que é acusado de se envolver com Comensais da morte. Meu animal de estimação é um gato, eu odeio praticar quadribol e meu cabelo é alisado com magia. Bela maneira de dizer a uma pessoa que é bruxa, o Dan vai adorar... - Disse, por fim, Hermione Granger. Andava ensaiando aquelas mesmas falas a semana inteira... - Gina, não dá pra ser assim. Somos totalmente diferentes um do outro.

- Você que não sabe escolher homem - disse a ruiva com simplicidade. Estas se encontravam toda a sexta para conversar sobre a vida em um barzinho trouxa, pois com a guerra era impossível conviver no mundo bruxo. Formada para ser uma grande Auror, Hermione trabalhava no ministério junto de seus dois melhores amigos. Gina estava terminando de cursar o ultimo ano para se juntar a eles na mesma profissão. - Olha só: lembra do Krum em Hogwarts, de Filipe na América, de Fernando em Portugal, de Harry aqui...

- Tire Harry dessa historia. Ele é um outro caso totalmente diferente. Ele é apenas um amigo que você e Kathy continuam a dizer que gosta de mim. - Hermione resmungou, querendo acabar com aquele assunto que lhe deixava tão irritada.

- Não, não, não... Isso é totalmente diferente. O jeito que ele olha para você, como ele te trata, isso é fato! - Gina argumentou com um sorrido triunfante. - Ele é LOUCO por você, garota...

- Harry me trata como uma irmã, assim como o seu irmão que...

- Que já foi apaixonado por você. - disse a bela ruiva, não deixando Hermione terminar seu discurso de menina inocente. Depois sorriu para o homem na mesa a frente, que estava atento a ela e que piscava a todo instante.

- Gina, você é impossível. Mas voltando ao assunto, Dan não tem nenhuma chance, ele é trouxa e estamos em guerra, se é que você lembra.

- Não me esqueci, estou apenas te lembrando que você não está morta. Mione, você é linda, inteligente, quem não ia querer uma pessoa assim? Daniel é perfeito, lindo, sarado, gostoso, RICO... - Enquanto Gina falava, contava nos dedos todas as qualidades do homem.

- Eu não ligo para dinheiro Gina, muito menos para beleza física. Se ele me amar...

- Dan te ama! Você sabe disso...

Hermione então paralisou totalmente, se afundando nos pensamentos. Como fazia bem ouvir uma pessoa dizer que te amava... Fazia muito tempo que não ouvia aquilo. Não que depois de ficar com Rony, a jovem tinha encalhado. Tivera outros homens que amara de verdade, mas nunca teve um relacionamento tão perfeito como o que tivera com Rony. Adorava lembrar desse tempo, um tempo quando nada era difícil, onde ela apenas deveria se preocupar com os estudos, e com os namoros. Era bom viver assim... Sem guerra, sem morte, sem trabalho, sem Voldemort. A vida era tão mais fácil...

Hermione então sorriu ao pensar que ainda reclamava quando tinha problemas tão banais como o rolo entre ela e Daniel, uma coisa que atormentava a sua cabeça e a fazia chorar noites e mais noites. Sinal de que ainda tinha alegria de viver...

Pegou novamente a garrafa e encheu a taça de vinho. Uma triste lembrança veio à cabeça...

_Naquela noite não havia estrelas no céu, e a floresta proibida estava mais escura que o normal. Hermione mancava, mas disfarçava, para que ninguém percebesse que tinha se machucado. Hogwarts havia sumido de sua visão. Harry estava tão silencioso naquele dia, nem conversaram. Rony estava na enfermaria. Na verdade, tirando os Srº Weasley, toda a Ordem da Fênix estava lá. _

_Era uma emboscada, e Lupin foi acertado e estava inconsciente. Todos estavam ocupados lutando contra os comensais, menos Hermione, que procuravam desesperadamente por Harry. Ao olhar ao redor, o viu escondido atrás de uma arvore com Lupin nos braço. Tentou correr em sua direção, mas no caminho um lobo branco apareceu. Não estranhava aqueles olhos, era como se tivessem já se encontrado. Mas a apreciação foi curta, pois não demorou muito e o lobo a atacou, lhe deixando com os ombros arranhados._

_Correndo em direção a floresta, Hermione ouvia Harry gritando pelo seu nome, mas não podia parar, então correu ate tropeçar em uma raiz e cair no chão. Desesperada e com medo, Hermione pegou o primeiro pau que encontrou e jogou no lobo a sua frente, que a observava atentamente. Rastejando no chão para cada vez mais longe do lobo branco, viu que seu ombro jorrava sangue. _

_E depois disso Hermione apagou, não se lembrando de mais nada. Apenas de dois olhos a observando..._

Hermione acordou de seus devaneios... Seus olhos estavam marejados, e ouvia de longe a voz de Gina lhe chamando.

- Hermione, você está bem? - Gina olhava a reação da amiga, perdida em pensamentos e lembranças do passado. - Hermione! Planeta terra chamando...

- O que foi Gina? - Hermione suspirou, tomando um pouco de seu vinho para afastar as lembranças.

- Você está bem? - Sussurrou Gina, assustada com a reação da amiga.

- Sim estou ótima, apenas cansada. - Hermione gungunou, se levantando e pegando sua bolsa. - Desculpe Gina, mais vou para a Ordem descansar.

- Ok. Vou daqui a pouco... - Gina esboçou um sorriso sapeca e piscou para o homem que a andava paquerando com os olhos.

- Ainda bem que eu te conheço né?

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar

_This pain is just too real_

Essa dor é muito real

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Existe tempo demais para ser apagado

**My Immortal - Evanescence**

---0o0o------0o0o------0o0o------0o0o------0o0o---

Chegando à Ordem, Hermione entrou sem fazer barulho, pois não estava a fim de conversar com ninguém. Mas mesmo que não quisesse ele estava lá como sempre a sua espera, e ela teria que falar com ele antes de subir. Sentado em uma poltrona, Harry lia uma revista que, para variar, falava sobre quadribol.

- Hoje você chegou mais cedo do que de costume. - disse o moreno, sem tirar os olhos da revista.

- Não estou muito bem. - Disse Hermione, caminhando lentamente até Harry. - Hoje você não saiu de casa?

- Não, estou com alguns problemas que não me fez criar coragem para ir a tal festa que Rony me disse.

- Hum... O famoso Harry Potter sem ânimo para ir a uma festa onde vai rolar bebida e mulher de graça? Milagre... - Hermione gozou da cara de Harry, se jogando na poltrona a frente do homem, sorrindo.

- Olha quem fala! -disse Harry, por sua vez jogando uma almofada em Hermione. - Mas não vai querer saber qual é o meu problema?

- Fala, Sr. Harry James Potter...

- Já se apaixonou por uma pessoa, mas não tem coragem de dizer, porque tem medo de que ela te dê um fora?- Harry disse, falando tudo muito rápido.

- É... Nunca senti isso... Mas não deve ser nada bom. Se a garota for uma menina legal ela ira te compreender e ate quem sabe ela sente algo por você também?

- É, mas você sabe que eu não sou bom com palavras...

- Você é muito esquisito, isso sim! - Disse Hermione por fim, se levantando da confortável poltrona.

- E o que eu faço?- perguntou o moreno, em desespero.

- Agarre, beije, transe com ela, e diga que a ama. - Hermione disse entre um sorriso sapeca.

Mas ela não esperava a reação de Harry depois de suas palavras...

- Ótimo. - O moreno pulou de sua poltrona e agarrou Hermione, lhe dando um beijo furioso.

Era um beijo perigoso demais para dois amigos. Sim, as palavras dela se concretizaram...

---0o0o------0o0o------0o0o------0o0o------0o0o---

O sol batia em seu rosto. Estava em uma cama que não era sua, em um quarto que não era seu. Sentindo um braço masculino ao redor de sua cintura, Hermione girou a cabeça para o lado. De repente, suas lembranças voltaram, como se fossem um filme sendo exibido dentro de seu cérebro: mãos, beijo, gemidos, suor... Não acreditava que tinha feito aquilo. Harry era seu amigo, quase irmão. Não podia ser verdade...

O pior é que tinha sido perfeito. Ele era perfeito, a noite foi perfeita, nunca teve tanto prazer em sua vida. Seu corpo exilava o cheiro de sexo, o cheiro dele...

Contudo, a jovem olhou para baixo, percebendo uma coisa em seu corpo nu. Podia ver que na altura de seus seios, onde o lençol terminava, havia marcas que não iam sumir tão cedo.

- Droga Harry, você me deixou toda marcada. - disse Hermione, observando todas as manchas e marcas que estavam espalhadas pelo seu corpo.

- Foi você que pediu. - disse uma voz masculina a assustando.

-O que? -disse a morena sem entender e apertando mais o lençol sobre o seu corpo

- Hermione... não precisa se esconder sobre esse pedaço de pano, eu já vi tudo o que tinha para ver ontem, e se quisesse arrancaria isso daí muito rápido. - falou Harry sorrindo, fazendo a morena ficar muito vermelha. - Foi você que falou: A agarre, beije, transe com ela e diga que a ama. E eu te amo! - Completou o jovem, se aproximando dela.

- Espera... Harry... - Hermione colocou a mão sobre o peito nu do rapaz. Desceu suavemente a mão para abaixo do umbigo, mas logo retirou a mão percebendo o que tinha feito. - Er... Desculpe... Mas não fuja do assunto... Isso é totalmente... Fora do comum! - Completou ela, vermelha como um pimentão, fazendo o moreno rir mais ainda da reação da "amiga". - Harry...

- Hermione... Olhe para você... - disse ele com simplicidade. Ela abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o próprio corpo, mas não entendeu. O moreno gargalhou. - Nem consegue explicar o que aconteceu aqui nessa noite...

- Muito obrigado... você ajudou muito. - Hermione fez menção de se levantar da cama, mas ele logo a impediu.

- Eu mesmo não consigo explicar o que aconteceu... Admito que perdi o controle totalmente, foi um erro meu. Mas também tenho que dizer que foi o melhor erro que eu cometi, sem sombra de duvida! -Harry sussurrou as ultimas palavras em tom sonhador, fazendo Hermione ficar quase da tonalidade dos cabelos dos Weasley. - Se é que posso chamar isso de erro... mas isso um dia ia acabar acontecendo. Eu ia acabar me apaixonando por você, e eu estou apaixonado por você.

- Harry...

- E você não pode negar, Hermione, e nem me criticar... Você também sentiu... Sua voz, seus gemidos e teu olhar não eram só de puro prazer, eram de amor, paixão e desejo também. Admita Hermione... Perca um pouco do seu orgulho... Diga que me deseja e que me ama. -disse Harry seriamente.

- Harry, isso é loucura... Olhe a minha experiência com o Rony, nem durou um ano. Vamos esquecer isso. Estamos no meio de uma guerra... parece que sou a única aqui que ainda se importa com isso?

- Hermione, a guerra já está praticamente terminada. Voldemort já foi derrotado!

- Mas os seguidores dele continuam a agir! E ele foi apenas derrotado, não destruído...

- Hermione... EU TE AMO! NÃO CONSEGUE ENTENDER???

Os dois se encararam por um momento. Um buscava as respostas nos olhos do outro, procuravam respostas para perguntas que atormentavam as suas mentes. Era como se a razão travasse uma incrível luta contra a emoção. Mas qual era o certo? Deixar toda aquela historia de guerra de lado e seguir em frente como loucamente apaixonados, como um casal em plena Lua de mel? Ou priorizar toda aquela maldita batalha, que tomava a vida de ambos?

Para Harry nada mais importava. Ele apenas amava a mulher à frente e faria de tudo para deixa-la feliz. E ela o amava do mesmo jeito, e seria capaz de fazer tudo por ele. Mas seria totalmente egoísta se pensasse assim. Tinha um grande carinho especial por Harry, um carinho diferente do que tinha por Rony, mas não se podia dizer que era amor. Talvez o desejo de te-lo para si falasse mais alto naquela noite.

- Amar alguém é muito diferente do que desejar estar com uma pessoa em seus braços, Harry.

Depois de dizer aquelas palavras, Hermione rapidamente se levantou da cama, pegou as suas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto e se dirigiu para a porta ainda com o lençol cobrindo o corpo.

- Depois conversamos, Harry. - disse a jovem, abrindo a porta.

---0o0o------0o0o------0o0o------0o0o------0o0o---

Deixe uma review e faça uma escritora feliz


End file.
